Electrum's Secret-Part 2
by KJG
Summary: Beachcomber must side with unexpected allies to get back home.


All of the day's surprises had not prepared Beachcomber for what awaited him in the Ark, the Autobots' crashed spaceship that was half-buried in a dormant volcano. He was used to seeing his Autobot allies roam the orange halls and the large room which housed Teletram 1, the Ark's intelligent computer. But, as he strolled past Deceptibot Triple Changers and Constructicons, Rumble informing them his presence was okay, he was stunned to see his alleged foes stationed at areas he thought he'd never see them. And presently, he sat at a briefing room table, staring at the faces around whim with hidden suspicion. Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust, the newer Deceptibot jets, were sitting in the table's large chairs, engrossed in thought. Beachcomber had always been terrified to death of the Decepticon versions, with their ability to swoop down on unsuspecting dune buggies. The other three Decepticon jets had been bad enough! But, he knew any prejudices towards them would have to be stifled, as was currently being done for him. The situation was just as confusing to them. He and Rumble had explained as much as they could to the figure at the end of the table, who was currently in thought. Finally, Megatron spoke up. The scratchy voice made Beachcomber want to tremble, but he knew that would probably be frowned upon. 

"I am confused by how you say your former enemies are now us and vice versa. Your theory is that you stepped into a parallel universe through a doorway in a spaceship, below the aforementioned 'golden lagoon'." 

"It seems likely, now that I've had time to think about it," Beachcomber informed the Deceptibot leader, "Things here are reversed in certain ways. You see, I saw something like this on Star Trek once and..." 

Megatron raised a hand and calmly pleaded, "Please don't bring Earthling fiction into this. I'll do anything to protect them, but for their modern fads I care not. What I'm concerned about is what we're going to do about this golden lagoon. If we don't act, the Autocons are sure to eventually find it and make it into their perfect weapon." 

Starscream, hovering by Megatron like a shadow, offered, "Why don't you just blast it away with your cannon?" 

Megatron smiled and commended, "That would be a logical course of action, but we cannot forget the ecology concerns Beachcomber mentioned. If it is avoidable, I want to prevent blowing up the area and get rid of it in a less messier, less attention-getting way. By destruction, we risk destroying the scout ship beneath the lagoon." 

In his mechanical, emotionless voice Soundwave offered, "We could pump out the lake into large containers and then destroy them in a different place." 

"Do you have the equipment necessary on hand?" asked Megatron in a slightly happier tone. 

"Affirmative, Megatron," Soundwave answered, "I shall prepare them immediately." 

"Excellent, Soundwave," Megatron said, "Starscream, Rumble, Ravage, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet; Help Soundwave load the equipment onto Skyfire. We'll fly out to the lagoon in exactly two hours. Remember, we have to do this as quickly as possible so the Autocons don't discover our presence. Beachcomber, I thank you for your help, although I must admit, your presence disturbs me slightly. I'm used to seeing you on the other side." 

"Same here," Beachcomber agreed with an awkward smile, "Where I come from, Skyfire was on my team. I guess in this world he never changed sides. Even though things are just as bad at home, I think I would like to use the scout ship to find my way back. Things are just too different here." 

"I hope my counterpart goes easy on you," Megatron said with a nervous smile. He then reached his hand across the table. Beachcomber paused as he saw the cannon ominously mounted on that great white arm and then shook the hand with a surge of courage, realizing allies could be found in the strangest of places. 

***** 

Optimus Prime gazed at Ironhide, kneeling in front of his throne, and smiled. "Ironhide, I have no more use for the Deceptibot spy masquerading as Beachcomber. Take it on yourself to dispose of him in any way you see fit." 

Ironhide sprouted an evil grin. "I am most honored, sir!" 

"I thought you would be," Optimus said with a bored tone. 

Minutes later, on Ironhide's orders, Hound and Grapple stepped up to one of the brig cells and turned off the force-field. 

"Hey, Beachcomber," summoned Grapple as he raised a firearm, stepping into the cell, "Come on out. Ironhide's got a surprise for you! Hey, wait a minute. He's gone!" 

"Whoa, Grapple," snapped Hound, "Make sure you look at the impression in the ceiling. Deceptiscum usually like to hide in there and drop down on you!" 

Grapple complied, but saw that no one was there. "Oh, crud," he moaned, "Prime will have our heads for this one." 

Hound ignored the comment and activated an intercom on the wall. "Lord Optimus? Hound reporting. Both Deceptibot prisoners have escaped! Repeat. Both Deceptibot prisoners have escaped!" 

"Yes, I heard you the first time," laughed Optimus with a vengeful delight, "Now we've got them!" 

***** 

Hot sunrays beat against the pump's silver hide, jiggling slightly as it was being set up by Starscream and his flying companions. Skyfire sat low near the mountain leading into the valley, trying to hide his large form from any passing eyes. Ravage and Rumble were busy arranging large drums to hold the Electrum in once it had been sucked out of the lagoon. Any small puddles that survived the pump's onslaught would be destroyed by low-energy bursts from Megatron's cannon. Soundwave had been sent to sit atop the mountain in his cassette player form, keeping a watch for any intervening Autocons. Megatron had been having light conversation with Beachcomber, his Electrum now worn off, to pass the pump's preparation time. Then, to everyone's dismay, Soundwave's cold voice crackled over Megatron's com-unit. 

"Soundwave reporting. I've spotted a large formation of Autocons on it's way. Evasive maneuvers would seem appropriate." 

"Oh no!" Beachcomber exclaimed, "How did they discover us so quickly?! My counterpart seemed honest. Even if he did tell, I don't see how we could have been tracked!" Megatron suddenly looked sick. 

"I'm afraid that in our haste we've fallen for a very old trick." Quickly, he stomped over to Rumble and reached onto his back, pulling off a tiny device. "Rumble had a tracking device attached to him. They surely expected us to attempt a rescue one day and planned to let the device lead them to wherever we went. Now, they're using it to discover the golden lagoon's position, knowing we would come here. It was an ancient stumbling stone and we tripped." 

"Ah, man," groaned Rumble, "I should have stayed home!" 

"We can't stand around complaining," advised Beachcomber, "We need an immediate backup plan for getting rid of the Electrum before the Autocons get here!" He thought for a second and then revealed an idea, one quickly created, but a plan nonetheless. "Megatron, it's important that you get your forces away from here and cause a diversion. While you're doing that, I'll try an idea I have by using the scout ship trapped under this lagoon." 

Megatron was inspired by the courage that had erupted in the small autobot, but couldn't help but question his actions. "I don't see how you plan to dispose of the Electrum. How will the ship you mentioned be useful?" 

"I know it's a long shot," Beachcomber spoke with a conviction unlike any Megatron had seen before, "You'll just have to trust me, because we're running out of time. If worse comes to worse, you'll just have to destroy the lagoon and risk any destruction it might cause." 

"Beachcomber," Megatron said as he put a hand on the Autobot's shoulder, "I deeply regret that you will not remain a part of this team. If you don't make it back to your world, but survive, you are welcome. I salute your bravery." Only then did Beachcomber notice that where the purple Decepticon symbol usually stood on Megatron, was the honored red symbol of the Autobots. It was a hard thing to do at first, but Beachcomber finally realized that although these Transformers had the appearance of ruthless Decepticons he had known, they were Autobots at heart. 

"I'm afraid bravery is nothing I've ever been associated with," admitted Beachcomber, "but I'll give it my best shot." 

"You're already there," said Megatron while turning his head towards his jet warriors, themselves within confusion as to what to do with the pump. "Starscream, forget the pump. On my say we will fly away from here, towards the inland. Everyone, take a dip in the Electrum, for our small force will have to shift the Autocon's attention away from this valley." 

"Megatron?" Starscream whined, "Can't we sent for backup?" 

"Negative," bellowed Soundwave as he jogged down the mountain's side, "I estimate that the Autocons will arrive in approximately ten minutes." Seeing their time was limited, the Deceptibots leaped into the lagoon and resurfaced, covered with the golden liquid. 

"Hey, Beachcomber," Rumble asked the Autobot, who was standing nervously on the lagoon's banks, "Aren't you gonna get some of this stuff on 'ya?" 

"Very soon, I will," Beachcomber assured him, kneeling down and dipping his hands in the beautiful substance. 

"It is time we depart," Megatron commanded his friends, "Beachcomber, I wish you luck. But Before we go, we have a gift to give you. It was going to be presented later, but no time is more appropriate than now." Starscream stepped forth and handed Beachcomber a white, metal box. "It will be safe," Megatron explained, "for the trip you intend to make." Beachcomber stood up and shook his hand again, while taking the box with his free arm. 

"If this is what I think it is," Beachcomber thanked with a smile, "I owe you a lot more than I could ever repay." 

"Your determination is more than enough," Megatron said in a warm voice, "Take care." Then, the Deceptibot leader faced his troops and barked, "Deceptibots, fly out!" Megatron in the lead, the assembled group soared into the air and headed away from the valley. 

"See 'ya around, Beach!" Rumble hollered as the group disappeared from Beachcomber's field of vision. Beachcomber issued a weak wave and then faced the lagoon, it's silent contents beckoning him. 

"By the Matrix, I hope this works," Beachcomber uttered as he dove into the pond, holding on tightly to the box. He soon reached the ship's hatch, fully uncovered when he forced it open from the inside, and laid the box on the ground near him. Mustering all the strength he had, Beachcomber pulled open the hatch and hopped in, grabbing the box as he entered. By the time he managed to close the hatch, through a constant flow of Electrum, he was waist deep in the shining substance. Gently, he sent the box down on the main control console. 

"Computer," he beckoned, "Am I correct in assuming you are a damaged scout vessel sent to look for the lost Deceptibot forces?" 

Machinery buzzed to life and a voice similar to the one in the other craft answered, "Yes, that is correct. Why do you summon me?" 

"More or less," explained the Autobot, "I am part of the forces I mentioned and require your assistance on an urgent mission that will save the Deceptibots on this planet from destruction. Will you aid me?" 

"Describe what needs to be accomplished," stated the echoing voice. 

"First of all, can you suck the Electrum in this lagoon as well as what's inside this craft back into the storage tanks you originally released it from. If you can, please hurry!" Without another word, a whirring sound shook the whole craft and the liquid covering the ship's floor receded through a drain on the floor. 

Minutes later, the computer announced, "Process completed. What is your next command?" 

Beachcomber couldn't help but opening the hatch, which revealed he was at the bottom of a completely dried crater. Happily, he closed the hatch. "Computer, this is working out better than I hoped for! Now, can you free yourself?" Once again, the computer complied and removed the dirt around it with lightly powered plasma weapons. Beachcomber didn't need to be told when that process was complete, for the crater soon became visible through the ship's portals and the weapons' hum silenced itself. Beachcomber then seated himself at the main console. 

"Can you still fly on autopilot?" Beachcomber inquired. When the computer said it could, Beachcomber ordered, "Okay, then. Fly out of here and over the ocean, where I'll have to ask you to do something that may not be easy to do." The ship came to life and gracefully rose above what once was the golden lagoon. "Let's move!" Beachcomber nervously commanded. As the ship shot forth and soared above the ocean, Beachcomber sat back and asked, "What exactly is the Parallel Entrance's function?" 

"Deceptibot scientists created it with the hopes that it would pave a way into a parallel universe, but it was never fully tested." 

"Well," Beachcomber laughed, "I can assure you that thingamijig works quite fine." Beachcomber peered out a portal and announced, "I'm afraid that I've come to the end of this plan, which is working out well. However, I must say, that to save the Deceptibots, and Earth for that matter, from certain doom the Electrum will have to be destroyed. Scout ship, will you be able destroy yourself as soon as the Electrum on your surface wears out?" 

"It is a worthy cause," stated the computer, "which I have no reservations about since I am not alive as you might think." That the computer was not a sentient being like himself alleviated Beachcomber's guilt. "However," the computer explained, "I can self-destruct any time, since the manner in which I do it is not hindered by the Electrum. I will molecularly explode from the inside, and the Electrum will be destroyed." 

"So we can do this anytime, then?" asked Beachcomber. He never finished his conversation with the computer, though, for he was interrupted by the ship's hatch being savagely ripped open. 

***** 

As Beachcomber was having the Electrum from the lagoon sucked back into the ship, the Autocons first discovered the Deceptibots, hiding out in a quarry a few miles from the shore. 

As they swooped down over the Deceptibots, firing and having the fire returned, Bumblebee noticed the problem and turned to his leader. "Optimus! They're covered with Electrum! Even though our whole force is with us, we won't be able to defeat them!" 

"Comments like that show me what a fool you are, Bumblebee," growled Optimus Prime, "We will continue to barrage them with our fire until the Electrum wears off. Then, we disable them enough until they'll tell us on their own where the Electrum is. It can't be far!" 

As Megatron's small group fired on the large number of Autocon's that were surrounding them, only managing to hit a few, Blaster yelled over to Optimus Prime. "Lord Optimus, I think we've been had. I've just sensed a small craft taking off not far from here, over the ocean!" 

"This was most likely a diversion. Megatron can be crafty but it only delays his obliteration! Perceptor, Mirage and Beachcomber; Come with me. The rest of you stay here and smoke the Deceptibots." The rest of the powerful team silently agreed while dodging Skyfire, who was trying to knock them out of the air. 

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Optimus?" asked Autocon Beachcomber, as he was emotionally torn between what strategy would lead to neither side being totally wiped out. 

"Do you question my judgment, Beachcomber?" warned Optimus Prime. 

"No," muttered Beachcomber, backing off, "I would not do such a stupid thing." 

"Good," growled Optimus Prime, "You know what the consequences of such an action would be. There it is!" Optimus raised a finger to the craft their flight was quickly catching up to, "Attack and board through the top hatch!" 

***** 

"Oh, no," gasped Beachcomber as he watched Optimus Prime lower himself into the craft. Turning to the console, he barked, "Computer, self-destruct in sixty seconds starting now!" Beachcomber grabbed the box that Megatron had given him and dashed past Optimus Prime, towards the glowing doorway. Just as freedom was almost his, Mirage stepped out, his rifle aimed at the Autobot's chest. 

"You're leaving with us, spy!" Mirage informed him. Beachcomber took a step back, grasping tightly to the box. Things were going too well to end this way. Suddenly, Mirage lurched forward and dropped to the floor. The Autocon Beachcomber was standing behind him, still holding the smoking pistol that he had stunned Mirage with. 

"You've really had a way of saving my butt lately!" laughed Autobot Beachcomber, happy to see his counterpart again. 

"You're welcome!" hissed the Autocon, "Now get out of here before this place blows!" Beachcomber saluted him and disappeared through the Parallel Entrance. Seeing Optimus Prime in a frenzied confusion as to what to do, Autocon Beachcomber fired up his flight-pack and shot out the craft's hatch. Prime gazed over at Perceptor, who was frantically searching the ship for the Electrum supply he knew was there. 

"We must leave or be destroyed!" Optimus yelled. 

"No!" howled Perceptor, "I must find the Electrum! We will be victorious over the Deceptibots!" 

"Don't be a fool!" yelled Optimus, "We must leave now!" Seeing Perceptor was ignoring him as the ship commenced the count-down, he grumbled, "Very well." Optimus Prime quickly retreated from the doomed ship, an awakened, but awkward Mirage following close behind. All was quiet as they careened upwards and then the sky lit up with an explosion as the craft self-destructed, obliterating Perceptor, as well as all of the Electrum. 

***** 

"Beachcomber, I am glad to name you as a Deceptibot," Megatron said as he looked down at the former Autocon standing before him, "I am sure you will be as honorable and helpful in our fight for justice as your counterpart was." 

Beachcomber looked around the valley, one that had previously housed the golden lagoon. After Optimus Prime led his Autocon forces into a cowardly retreat, the Deceptibots had returned there to see if Beachcomber had succeeded. Former Autocon Beachcomber had been waiting there and assured the Deceptibots that his counterpart had escaped. His defection request was promptly granted. 

"I will do my best," Beachcomber said with a smile, "Till all are one." As he shook Megatron's hand, the other Deceptibots cheered and one of the most beautiful falcons he had ever seen landed on his shoulder. 

***** 

"Beachcomber, are you all right? You've been down here for quite awhile." 

Beachcomber arose from the floor and looked around, to see Wheeljack, Warpath and Jazz standing above him. He quickly sat up. "It...It must have been a dream!" Beachcomber exclaimed as the others looked at each other in confusion. He saw the Parallel doorway behind him, dark and dormant. 

"You must have hit your head or something! Zam!" 

Beachcomber looked at Warpath and then at the floor. 

"It seemed so real, like it lasted for days." It was very disheartening, that something so meaningful had been a figment of his imagination. 

Then Jazz asked, "Beachcomber, what's in the box?" 

Beachcomber suddenly regained a bit of hope as he looked to the floor, to see the package Megatron had given him. "It was real, then! Time must have passed differently there." He quickly undid a seal on the box to reveal an airtight cage, equipped with oxygen tanks. Inside was a pair of Navajo falcons. "They had extras in their world, so they gave me some to help refurbish the species here!" 

"Excuse me," interrupted Wheeljack, "but I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about!" 

Looking at the graceful birds in the cage, Beachcomber grinned and explained, "I'll tell everyone the whole story later. Just put it this way. Where I was, you would have shot me on the spot!" 

"I have a hard time believing that," Wheeljack protested as Beachcomber climbed out the ship's hatch. 

"Believe it," Beachcomber laughed, "Now why don't you and I go back to headquarters so I can tell Optimus Prime what happened. Everyone else should probably hang loose here until we can bring this craft back to the Ark. There's some valuable information in this thing, but the Parallel Entrance doesn't lead to anywhere, namely a counterpart of it's self, anymore. Let's boogie. Oh, Computer, thanks for the ride." 

"My pleasure," stated the Computer as Wheeljack and Beachcomber departed, leaving Jazz and Warpath to search vainly for the speaker. 

"Let's roll," exclaimed Wheeljack and both Autobots began their trek back to the Ark in car modes. 

"I'll deliver these Falcons to the human group of conservationists who are trying to save them," explained Beachcomber, "I have to admit though, getting these falcons has quenched my fear of dying and being forgotten. There are always other Beachcombers out there. It's not fully reassuring, but it makes me feel less lonesome." 

Wheeljack laughed as they sped across the desert and reassured his friend, "Beachcomber, why worry about us needing a replacement for you when there's a great mechanic like me around to fix 'ya?!" The two joined in mutual laughter as they disappeared into the sunset, to their own little place in the universe. 

  



End file.
